Lizzy
by Makyfics
Summary: Una historia de amistad, romance y fenómenos paranormales
1. Juguemos, Melissa

LIZZY

Primera parte

Ashley volvió del colegio, y fue hacia su computadora. La prendió mientras se preparaba un café. Luego se sentó en su escritorio y revisó su correo. Allí estaba el mail que estaba esperando.

Hacía unos días había empezado un juego con su mejor amiga, a la que conocía desde siempre ya que vivían sólo a dos calles de distancia. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para escribir una historia entre las dos y cuando cada una de ellas no sabía cómo continuarla, se la enviaba a la otra para que la completara.

La heroína de la historia se llamaba Lizzy, la cual había chocado con su auto a un animal en una ruta con poco tráfico y el próximo poblado estaba a 40 km allí. La joven había estado esperando casi toda la mañana que pasara algún auto pero se dio por vencida cuando se dio cuenta que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en vez de hacer algo que la sacara de esa situación.

El mail decía:

"Lizzy bajó del auto y sólo sacó su bolso dejando el equipaje en el baúl. Después de caminar un par de horas se sentó a descansar en una piedra al costado del camino. Miro hacia atrás y vió que su auto parecía sólo un pequeño punto negro en la distancia. Ella no se dió cuenta que silenciosamente, por detrás suyo, se había aproximado una serpiente venenosa."

-Que? - murmuró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa -. Siguió leyendo:

" la serpiente mordió a Lizzy en una pierna, y la joven se desplomó inconsciente sin que hubiera nadie que pudiera salvarla. Su destino era morir en ese lugar"

Ashley casi se atragantó con su sorbo de café. De inmediato agregó a la historia:

"Lizzy sólo se había desvanecido porque el veneno de la serpiente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla. Estaba dolorida y su pierna hinchada, pero logró recuperarse y ponerse de pie" una vez hecho le envió el mail de regreso a su amiga.

Al poco tiempo recibió otro correo. Decía:

"al poco tiempo de reiniciar su marcha un auto con dos mujeres se detuvo y trataron de asaltarla arrebatándole el bolso pero Lissy se resistió y una de las mujeres sacó un arma y la mató de un balazo en la cabeza".

\- La mató! Gritó - derramándose un poco de café encima del sobresalto brusco que había tenido-. Mató a Lizzy! -

Sin poder contener su enojo le escribió un mail pidiéndole explicaciones pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, aunque estuvo esperando por más de una hora.

Al no saber por qué su amiga había tomado esa decisión, se abrigó y salió a la calle dando un portazo, fastidiada.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Melissa la atendió su madre, la cual se alegró mucho al verla y le reprochó de que hacía mucho tiempo que no venía y que la extrañaban mucho. Le indicó que pasara, que su amiga la estaba esperando en su habitación.

-¿Me está esperando? Pero si yo no le dije que iba a venir

-Ella dijo que vendrías - respondió la mujer con una sonrisa amable

Subió las escaleras y entró al dormitorio. Allí estaba su amiga en su escritorio mirándola con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Ah! Allí estás! Al fin viniste! -Gritó con alegría -

\- Si, vine porque no contestabas y no sabía que sucedía. ¿Por qué mataste a nuestro personaje? Se suponía que iba a la ciudad a encontrarse con su novia para proponerle casamiento e iban a ser felices. Y ahora la dejaste tirada en la ruta con un balazo en la cabeza

\- Bueno, era la única forma de hacer que vengas. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué ibas a enojarte y vendrías a pedirme explicaciones -se río la chica –

\- Es que yo, estuve muy ocupada estos días

-¿ves? Siempre pones excusas, y dejas de lado tu mejor amiga, por eso tengo que recurrir a estos trucos.

\- Pues funcionó muy bien -dijo riéndose – pero ahora que has logrado tu cometido por favor vuelve a revivir a Lizzy

-Está bien, lo haré -y escribiendo rápidamente en el teclado agregó "se despertó apoyada en la piedra y se dió cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, no había sido mordido por una serpiente ni asaltada, y estaba sana y salva, pero todavía había un buen tramo por caminar hacia el poblado así que se levantó y reanudó su marcha"

-bien, ahí la tienes -dijo –

Ashley suspiró aliviada, amaba mucho ese personaje y se había convertido en su segunda personalidad, porque ella tenía límites en su vida, pero Lizzy no. A través del personaje podía vivir cosas que personalmente nunca podría.

Las dos amigas pasaron toda la tarde conversando, y poniéndose al corriente de sus respectivas novedades. De tanto en tanto la madre de Melissa les traía bocadillos y té.

-Qué te parece si aceleramos un poco la historia, y en vez de mandarnos mails nos grabamos? Esto pondría a prueba quien tiene la mejor imaginación para continuar de inmediato la historia

-Es un desafío? – Preguntó Ashley –

\- Claro que sí, es un duelo entre autoras

-Está bien, acepto.

Las dos se sentaron en un sofá grande, una en cada extremo y en el medio de ellas pusieron la bandeja con té y los bocadillos. Prendieron el grabador.

Melissa comenzó:

"Lizzy había caminado tanto que sentía como sus pies empezaban a ampollarse. Sus piernas temblaban por tanto esfuerzo y ya casi no podía seguir adelante…

Dicho esto miró a su amiga y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

"… Pero se dijo si misma que no podía darse por vencida, y con una gran voluntad se obligó a seguir. A lo lejos se vislumbraban las luces del poblado. Le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino."

Ambas continuaron por varias horas grabando la historia hasta que su personaje llegó, se abrazó con su novia y juntas tomaron un baño de inmersión demasiado largo.

Las dos estaban tan cansadas que dejaron el último capítulo pendiente para escribirlo al día siguiente.

-Es tiempo que me vaya - dijo Ashley, visiblemente cansada. Ya casi es medianoche.

-No, quédate. Es peligroso que te vayas esta hora

\- No me pasará nada, quédate tranquila

Después de despedirse de Melissa y de su madre, se fue a su casa, y se relajó. Aunque estaba cansada aún no tenía sueño por lo que se preparó un té y se dispuso a ver una película en su computadora.

Pero no alcanzó a verla completa porque se quedó dormida, y se despertó con ruidos de pasos que venían desde la cocina hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando miró hacia allí se detuvieron. En la pantalla de su computadora en vez de estar la película terminada, estaba abierto un nuevo mail. Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana en punto.

El mail decía:

" Ayer pasamos un día maravilloso juntas, espero que vuelvas a visitarme seguido, sino, la próxima vez Lizzy irá a buscarte personalmente y te traerá hacia aquí."

Ante esto Ashley no pudo evitar reírse de lo absurda que parecía la idea.

No se percató de que atrás suyo una sombra pasó casi rozando su espalda.

-Ya tuve suficiente de Lizzy por hoy -dijo para sí misma-

Se dirigió a su habitación para buscar ropa limpia y bañarse antes de dormir. Cuando salió, la luz que había dejado prendida se apagó a sus espaldas.

Cuando estaba bañándose sonó el teléfono y sin poder creerlo maldijo con furia.

-Espero que no sea Melissa otra vez, es muy desconsiderado de su parte que me llame hasta ahora.

Se puso una bata y corrió para atender el teléfono. Era la madre de Melissa. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, su voz apenas podía comprenderse y era notorio que estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios

-Melissa murió de un infarto -dijo entre sollozos -. Llamé a una ambulancia y los médicos dijeron que fue muerte súbita. Trataron de reanimarla pero no pudieron. Acaban de llevarla hacia la morgue para hacerle la autopsia.

-¿A qué hora murió? -Preguntó Ashley sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, y tratando de contenerse para no llorar

-A las 3:00 de la mañana

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.


	2. Reencuentro con el pasado

LIZZY

Segunda parte

Habían pasado diez años desde que Melissa murió. Ella nunca había vuelto a la casa de su amiga, y al terminar el secundario se había ido a otro país a continuar sus estudios. Cuando regresó y volvió a su antiguo vecindario sintió nostalgia, y se preguntó si la madre de Melissa seguía viviendo allí. No deseaba encontrarse realmente con ella, aunque estimaba mucho a esa señora; lo que ella quería era volver a su pasado, y sentir que su amiga estaba esperándola. Por supuesto, sabía que era imposible, pero aún así decidió ir hasta allí.

Cuando tocó la puerta se escuchó una voz desde adentro que preguntaba "¿Quién es?", a lo que la joven respondió:

Soy yo, Ashley

Aparentemente la persona que estaba adentro se quedó estupefacta sin saber qué responder, y abrió presurosamente la puerta. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo la mujer seguía siendo esbelta, bien parecida, y amable.

No puedo creerlo, has cambiado mucho, estás hermosa - dijo la mujer, abrazándola con gran alegría y un afecto sincero

Sí, bueno, la última vez que vine tenía quince años y ahora tengo veinticinco – dijo Ashley un poco ruborizada - Usted también se ve muy bien, - agregó -

Gracias. Ven, pasa por favor

Cuando entró a la casa, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Todo seguía igual, tal como ella lo recordaba. Lo único que faltaba allí era lo que ella más ansiaba ver, y se había ido para siempre.

Se lo que estás pensando – dijo Elisa - tal era el nombre de la señora. Cuando mi hija murió, no tuve el valor para tirar sus cosas, ni cambiar el decorado de la casa. He mantenido todo como estaba antes, porque de esta manera Melissa todavía está conmigo. Lo sé, no es aconsejable ni positivo hacer esto, pero de esta manera no me siento tan sola.

Lo comprendo, no se preocupe - le dijo consolándola -

Elisa preparó té y algunas galletas, y ambas conversaron un buen rato. La mujer comentó que la habitación de Melissa también estaba intacta, tal como estaba esa misma noche que se vieron por última vez.

Ashley le preguntó si podía ver la habitación de su amiga

Por supuesto, si hay alguien que tiene derecho sobre las pertenencias de Melissa, esa eres tú. Ella te adoraba y te quería como a una hermana.

Gracias señora

Oh, no me llames señora, ya no eres una niña. Llámame por mi nombre

Está bien… Elisa – corrigió sonriendo –

Se dirigió hacia la habitación que conocía tan bien, y cuando estuvo ante la puerta dudó en abrirla por un instante. Estaba a punto de entrar a su propio pasado.

Respiró profundo y la abrió.

Lo que vio la dejó estupefacta, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo en absoluto. Todo estaba cuidadosamente limpio, pero los objetos y las cosas habían quedado en la misma posición en que ella lo recordaba. Pero lo más impresionante era la energía que había en aquella habitación. La presencia de Melissa era palpable, la habitación olía a ella, a sus perfumes, a sus libros, a su ropa.

Se sintió como si tuviese quince años de nuevo, como si estuviesen a punto de continuar el último capítulo que faltaba de Lizzy, - que había quedado inconcluso - y que ya jamás podrían terminar.

Decidió no tocar las pertenencias de su amiga. Jamás había invadido su privacidad cuando ella estaba viva, y mucho menos lo haría ahora. Se dirigió a su escritorio, a donde estaba su computadora. Siempre se había sentido intrigada sobre el último mensaje que le había enviado la noche en que murió.

Le encendió, sorprendiéndose de que después de tantos años todavía funcionara, y buscó entre sus mails el mensaje que deseaba ver. Por suerte había quedado guardado en la parte de "Enviados" de su Outlook, y pudo leerlo, ya que la computadora no tenía internet.

" _Ayer pasamos un día maravilloso juntas, espero que vuelvas a visitarme seguido, sino, la próxima vez Lizzy …."_

Ashley no pudo evitar angustiarse cuando leyó esa frase. Aún no había podido superar el sentimiento de culpa por haberla dejado sola esa noche. Melissa le había pedido que se quede, se había preocupado por ella, y ella se fue dejándola sola.

Es demasiado tarde -pensó - Cuando tú te fuiste, las dos me abandonaron –

En un arrebato de enojo consigo misma, por la culpa que sentía, editó el mail y agregó:

"… _sino, la próxima vez Lizzy se irá al infierno"_

Después pulsó en el botón "Guardar" y el mail automáticamente se colocó en la sección "Borrador".

Ashley apagó la computadora y se fue de allí, ya no soportaba permanecer ni un minuto más en esa habitación. Al bajar se encontró con Elisa, quien la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y le pidió que volviera a visitarla nuevamente.

Cuando la joven entró a su casa se sintió a salvo. No sabía exactamente de qué; del pasado, de su amiga, de sí misma, o de Lizzy. Ese personaje que había amado tanto porque era su heroína personal. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí podía cobijarse en su mundo y dejar atrás todo lo demás.

Fue hasta su computadora para revisar su correo, y como siempre encontró mensajes de sus amigas, y notificaciones de redes sociales a las que siempre iba.

El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido ese día, la conversación con Elisa había sido muy entretenida, y a ella siempre le había gustado su manera de cocinar, que era muy diferente a la de su amiga. Melissa era una amenaza en la cocina, las veces que había intentado hacer galletas habían salido tan duras, que si la tirabas contra la pared rebotaban como una pelota.

Ya casi era la hora de cenar, y como era su costumbre se dio una ducha rápida mientras puso la comida en el horno.

Después de comer y de hablar un buen tiempo con un par de amigas por teléfono, ya casi era las dos y media de la noche, y se sentó en su computadora para leer algunas noticias online, ya que le gustaba enterarse de las novedades antes de que salieran impresas en el diario. Estaba completamente absorta leyendo un artículo cuando el reloj de la pared marcó las tres en punto de la madrugada. Súbitamente la página de noticias se cerró y se abrió un mail:.

 _"Lizzy no está en el infierno, está esperando por ti"_

La silla en que estaba sentada voló hacia atrás llevando consigo a Ashley, que se golpeó al caer al suelo, las luces de la casa parpadearon, y arriba en su habitación la puerta se cerró violentamente. Su computadora se apagó y la ventana que estaba a su lado se abrió de par en par dejando entrar un aire frío que le hizo estremecer.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, la única vez que había presenciado algo así en su casa fue hace diez años antes, cuando murió su amiga… y había sido exactamente a la misma hora. La hora de su muerte

Se levantó del suelo, temblorosa, y cerró la ventana. Había un silencio absoluto en toda la casa, y se podía sentir la presencia de alguien o algo, que la observaba. Había vivido en esa casa toda su vida y estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero esta vez sintió que no lo estaba, que había alguien allí además de ella.

Se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de pasar estaba relacionado con Melissa, porque solamente había tres personas que sabían sobre Lizzy: ella, su amiga, y su madre, Elisa.

Aunque hora la casa estaba en calma, y no se había vuelto a producir ningún hecho extraño, la presencia que sentía la inquietaba. Decidió no dormir allí esa noche, y no quería entrar a su habitación, así que tomó algo de dinero, la llave de la casa, y se fue de allí.

Pensó en ir a un hotel, pero decidió que quería estar con gente a su alrededor, así que entró a un bar, y se quedó allí por varias horas.

Fin de la segunda parte.


	3. Enfrentando el peligro

LIZZY

Tercera parte

Eran más de las seis de la mañana, y era la única que estaba sentada en el bar, todos los demás ya se habían ido. Desde atrás de la barra la dueña del bar le gritó:

Hey, tú! Si estás esperando a alguien, esa persona ya no vendrá.

Ashley la miró y respondió:

no estoy esperando a nadie

¿entonces por qué estás aquí sola en vez de estar en tu casa?

Estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que se haga de día, -contestó la joven-

La mujer, al ver la desolación de la chica suavizó su tono de voz, y aunque no era asunto suyo decidió acercarse ella

puedo saber que te sucede? Si deseas contarme, claro

ni yo misma lo sé todavía

puedo intentar comprender

La chica lo meditó por unos segundos, y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que perder. Le contó todo, desde el principio. Los juegos con su amiga, la historia que estaban realizando, y los sucesos paranormales que había vivido hace unos años, y que estaban sucediendo de nuevo.

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Lorna, estaba dudando de que la chica estuviera diciendo la verdad o si estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga; pero como fue ella la que tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse decidió seguirle la corriente

Tú continuaste la historia - le dijo –

Ashley abrió los ojos sorprendida

no, yo no…

tú fuiste a su casa, y desde su computadora modificaste lo que ella te envió. Es una manera de continuar la historia de Lizzy

yo no tenía la intención de hacer algo así, sólo lo hice en un arrebato de furia. Algunas veces actúo impulsivamente sin medir las consecuencias

No importa si tuviste la intención o no, ya está hecho. Ahora debes enfrentar este problema

Lorna miró el reloj, eran más de las siete de la mañana.

Lo siento, tengo que cerrar el negocio

Por supuesto. Gracias por escucharme – dijo Ashley sacando el dinero para pagar-

No, yo invito esta vez – dijo la mujer poniendo su mano sobre la de ella impidiendo que lo haga. Te daré mi teléfono por si necesitas hablar con alguien - agregó, con una amable sonrisa -

Está bien, gracias

Ashley se despidió de ella y se fue hacia su casa. Sólo tendría el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida e ir a trabajar. Cuando llegó todo parecía normal en la casa, y no sentía ninguna presencia, era como si nunca hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada. Después de ducharse y cambiarse salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo después del mediodía.

Después de dormir una breve siesta para recuperarse, sonó el teléfono. Era una de sus amigas preguntándole si podían hacer una reunión en su casa el fin de semana. Ashley pensó que esas reuniones terminaban muy tarde y no quería hacerse responsable si algo malo sucedía al llegar las tres de la mañana. Conocía sus amigos y nadie querría irse a su casa antes de esa hora un sábado por la noche.

 _No puedo ponerlos en riesgo - pensó –_

Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo otros planes para este fin de semana. Lo dejaremos para otro momento. Adiós

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y oscurecía rápidamente. Empezaba a pensar que lo que había sucedido era solo un hecho aislado, ya que no había pasado nada durante todo el día. Eso la tranquilizó. Decidió quedarse hasta tarde para convencerse de que todo estaba bien y que no había nada malo allí.

Fue a prepararse una cena, pero a último momento cambió de opinión.

 _No, no comeré nada. Ya estoy demasiado cansada porque he dormido poco, y si como algo me dará sueño_.

Preparó un termo de café, sacó una manzana de la nevera, y se puso esperar a que llegara la tan temida hora. La casa estaba tranquila, había puesto música suave de fondo, y navegaba en Internet viendo diversas cosas, mientras tomaba su segunda taza de café. Miró el reloj: 2:30 de la madrugada

El timbre la sobresaltó

Sorprendida de que alguien viniera a visitarla a esa hora, se acercó la puerta y preguntó quién era, con recelo. Era Lorna

Vine a visitarte para que no estés sola en estos momentos – dijo –

¿Cómo sabías adónde vivo?

Me dio mucha curiosidad sobre ti la última vez que nos vimos en el bar, y decidí seguirte

Me alegro que estés aquí – dijo Ashley sinceramente -

Al parecer todo está normal

Si, así parece

El reloj marcaba las 2:45 am.

¿Vives sola aquí?

Si. Aunque "sola" es una forma de decir. He vivido con parejas anteriormente, y por ahora no me planteo comenzar una nueva relación. Al menos no algo serio. Mi familia y mis amigos son suficientes por ahora.

¿Acaso vas a cerrar tu corazón al amor para siempre?

Bueno, yo…

La puerta de la cocina se cerró violentamente. Las luces empezaron a titilar, y un velador de pie se cayó. Algunas sillas empezaron a moverse

¡Ashley! – gritó asustada Lorna -

La joven miró el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana en punto. Ya no había ninguna duda.

Ven, salgamos de aquí. Rápido.

Tomó de la mano a su nueva amiga y salieron rápidamente a la calle. Cruzaron hacia la vereda de enfrente justo a tiempo para ver como todas las luces de la casa se apagaban a la misma vez

¿Me crees ahora? Le dijo, mirándola

Sí, claro que sí. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo sucede esto?

Solamente a las tres de la mañana. El resto del día es normal

Ya pasaron cinco minutos. Supuestamente ya no sucederá nada más hasta mañana a la misma hora

Comprenderé si deseas irte, no tienes obligación de quedarte aquí, esto es algo que yo tengo que enfrentar sola. No creo que mis amigos deseen envolverse en un caso paranormal. Es más, estoy segura que si les cuento no volverán a pisar mi casa nunca más

No, no quiero irme. Vine a acompañarte, y si no te molesta mi compañía me quedaré contigo. Para ser sincera, no te creí la primera vez cuando me contaste de este asunto en el bar, pensé que estabas drogada o tenías algún problema psicológico. Pero ahora veo que este problema es real y es muy serio. Entremos a la casa y veamos qué sucede.

Está bien, vamos

Al estar frente a la puerta Ashley dudó, pero sintió que la tomaban de la mano y al darse vuelta vio que Lorna le sonreía dándole ánimos.

Entraron y prendieron las luces. Algunas cosas estaban ligeramente desordenadas, pero no había ningún daño importante que se pudiera lamentar. Entre las dos acomodaron todo, y se dieron cuenta de que ya no había ningún peligro y que todo sería normal.

Me gustaría ver el último mensaje que Melissa te envío

Claro, te lo mostraré.

Buscó entre sus correos, y encontró el penúltimo:

" _Ayer pasamos un día maravilloso juntas, espero que vuelvas a visitarme seguido, sino, la próxima vez Lizzy …."_

Espera, este es el último que recibí:

 _"Lizzy no está en el infierno, está esperando por ti"_

Este mensaje no me parece que sea una amenaza, suena a un reproche. Ella deseaba que vayas a visitarla más seguido. Y al decir que Lizzy no está en el lugar adonde tú la enviaste, sino que espera por ti, puede significar que ella desea que termines el último capítulo de la novela que estaban escribiendo juntas. Lizzy está esperando que tú la completes.

No lo había pensado de esa manera – respondió Ashley - ¿Cómo voy a completar la historia? Melissa está muerta

Debes ir a su casa, y convencer a su madre de que ponga Internet en esa computadora. Tienes que modificar su último mensaje nuevamente con algo que se pueda continuar. Y así veremos que sucede

Este último mensaje fue enviado desde su computadora sin Internet.

Entonces continúa con lo único que tienes.

Está bien – dijo abriendo su correo, y preparando un nuevo mail para enviar. Copió y pegó:

" _Ayer pasamos un día maravilloso juntas, espero que vuelvas a visitarme seguido, sino, la próxima vez Lizzy …."_

Y luego agregó:

 _Es verdad, pasamos un día maravilloso, y hace unos días fui a visitarte. Tienes razón, Lizzy no está en el infierno, ella está comprando el anillo de bodas para sorprender a su novia y pedirle que se case con ella. Pero, sin embargo…._

Una vez que terminó de escribir esto envío el mail.

Esto es ridículo -dijo – estoy jugando con alguien que murió hace 10 años

No, no lo es. Quizás ella murió pero su espíritu todavía está aquí, y se irá solamente cuando termines el libro. Su alma no puede descansar en paz porque esto es algo que ha quedado pendiente para ella.

Espero que tengas razón, deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Prepararé el cuarto de huéspedes. Te quedarás a dormir aquí esta noche, es demasiado tarde para que te vayas

Sin proponérselo, se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo casi las mismas palabras que Melissa le había dicho a ella la última noche que se vieron.

Ni loca voy a dormir sola en esta casa – dijo Lorna - dormiré contigo, en tu cama

¿Qué? No, espera…

Tranquila, dormir juntas no significa que tengamos que tener sexo. Significa simplemente eso, que dormiremos juntas en la misma cama. Si no aceptas me voy.

No, no podía dejarla ir

Está bien, dormiremos juntas.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE


	4. Adiós, Lizzy

LIZZY

Cuarta parte – Final

Después de una ducha rápida, se metió en la cama a leer mientras Lorna terminaba de darse la suya. Al salir del baño tenía puesta solamente su ropa interior, y Ashley se percató de que era hermosa. Trató de no mirarla para no incomodarla, pero también para reprimir sus propios deseos.

¿Qué estás leyendo? - Le preguntó acostándose muy cerca suyo –

"Misery", una novela de terror psicológico de Stephen King

¿no tienes demasiado terror en tu vida con todo lo que sucede? – se rió –

no me afecta en absoluto, además la trama es interesante – respondió Ashley, con una sonrisa también –

¿por qué creaste un personaje lésbico? - Preguntó de repente – ¿Lizzy es lesbiana, verdad?

Sí, lo es. Cuando éramos niñas nos dimos cuenta con mi amiga Melissa, que nos sentíamos atraídas hacia las mujeres, y a mí se me ocurrió hacer un personaje para poder contar todas las historias que teníamos en mente las dos. Pasamos mucho tiempo divirtiéndonos de esta manera

¿y entre tu amiga y tú?...

No, nunca sucedió nada entre nosotras, no queríamos como dos hermanas

Ya veo… bien, buenas noches – dijo Lorna dándose vuelta y acomodándose para dormir

buenas noches

Se despertó sintiendo la calidez de un abrazo y que estaba siendo besada en el cuello

Ashley, ¿qué estás haciendo? - dijo, entre gemidos –

La puerta del baño se abrió y Ashley preguntó:

\- ¿me estás hablando a mí? Mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla y se cepillaba los dientes

Lorna salió de la cama dando un grito de terror

¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó, alarmada y mirando hacia la habitación- . Aparentemente estaba todo normal.

Yo... estaba sintiendo tu abrazo y tus besos. Era tan real - dijo, en una crisis de nervios, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesando. Cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, no pudo evitar ruborizarse

Ashley sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

¿Yo estaba abrazándote así? - La abrazó con suavidad - ¿Y te besaba de esta manera? - Comenzó besarla –

Lorna respondió a cada uno de esos estímulos, e hicieron el amor por primera vez

Esa noche, después de analizar la situación, llegaron a la conclusión que debían recrear la última vez en que Ashley se había reunido con Melissa. Prepararon unas galletas y té, y pusieron la bandeja en el medio del sillón, tal como lo habían hecho en el pasado. La estrategia surtió efecto porque a la hora señalada recibieron un email continuando lo que Ashley le había enviado la vez anterior.

Aunque los fenómenos paranormales eran algunas veces demasiado violentos, las chicas se dieron cuenta que Melissa no quería hacerles daño, por lo que simplemente aprendieron a soportarlos sin impresionarse demasiado.

Pasaron muchos días y el último capítulo finalmente estuvo listo, teniendo un final feliz. Ashley sonrío con satisfacción.

Hablé con una espiritista ayer, y le conté todo. Olvidé contártelo.

¿En verdad? - Se sorprendió Ashley - ¿qué te dijo?

Que cuando terminemos el último capítulo debemos ir al cementerio, y ponerlo en el ataúd de Melissa, para que pueda descansar en paz.

No sé donde está su cadáver -fui a su velorio pero no recuerdo exactamente la ubicación de donde se encuentra. Han pasado muchos años y yo era una niña.

tendremos que preguntarle a su madre. Ah, hay un detalle más: tenemos que ir al cementerio de noche, antes de las tres de la mañana.

Eso será muy difícil, suelen cerrar el lugar a las ocho de la tarde. Pero debemos intentarlo, como sea – agregó -

Esa misma tarde, Ashley fue a la casa de Melissa y le preguntó a su madre dónde estaba el féretro de su amiga, ya que deseaba ir a visitarla. Elisa le explicó detalladamente, diciéndole que debía contar cinco panteones a la derecha, desde la puerta principal, y que allí la encontraría.

La puerta está cerrada con llave – agregó- y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacándola y entregándosela

Gracias - se le traeré mañana – prometió Ashley despidiéndose -

Esa noche, Ashley sacó su auto del garaje y las dos fueron a cumplir con lo que la espiritista les había recomendado.

El cementerio estaba en completo silencio. El horario de visitas había terminado hace bastante tiempo y los cuidadores habían cerrado las puertas principales de acceso. A diferencia de la ciudad de los vivos donde la gente hacía miles de actividades distintas, la ciudad de los muertos era un lugar lúgubre, deprimente, donde estaban los restos de aquellos que alguna vez fueron personas que tenían proyectos, ilusiones y sueños, y que ahora descansaban eternamente en sus ataúdes. Todo había terminado para ellos irremediablemente.

¿Cómo vamos a entrar? - Preguntó Lorna

Tendremos que trepar por algún lado – dijo Ashley mirando las cornisas de la pared que rodeaban el cementerio. Caminaron rodeando el lugar hasta que vieron una parte que estaba desnivelada, y al parecer nadie se había tomado el trabajo de arreglarla.

Iremos por ahí – señaló-

Después de bastante esfuerzo y de lastimarse el brazo con algunos raspones, lograron entrar. La luz de la luna era la única luz que alumbraba el lugar. Los cuidadores apagaban las luces a propósito para que la gente tuviera miedo y no entraran al cementerio a hacer tonterías, ya sea por travesuras, o rituales realizados por sectas. Aún así, más de una vez habían tenido que salir a echar a los intrusos que entraban a robar las tumbas, o cometer actos vandálicos. Ashley pensó que esta medida era imprudente, ya que si estuviera todo bien iluminado y mejor vigilado, la seguridad sería mayor.

Este cementerio era mixto y podían verse símbolos de distintas religiones en las criptas. Se percibía un estilo gótico, principalmente en las puertas, rejas, ventanas y gárgolas. A diferencia de otros que sólo tenían una lápida sobre el césped, aquí había grandes panteones, y criptas. Los monumentos de santos y ángeles habían sido creados como una forma de protección, pero lejos de dar una imagen de serenidad, resultaban inquietantes y aterradores. Muchos de ellos tapaban el camino, y debías conocer bien el lugar para no perderte.

¿En dónde estamos? – Preguntó Lorna –

no lo sé, Elisa nos dio la indicación de cómo es el camino si entrábamos por la puerta principal, pero no sé qué parte del cementerio es ésta

es mejor que busquemos la puerta principal, y desde allí será fácil orientarnos.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo

Caminaron en la oscuridad tomados de la mano, algunas partes parecían laberintos que se bifurcaban constantemente. Una repentina brisa de viento frío las hizo estremecer. Algunas nubes se deslizaron rápidamente tapando la luna, y por unos segundos quedaron completamente a oscuras, en el corazón de ese cementerio.

Ashley –gimió Lorna –

no te asustes – la calmó, abrazándola y dándole un beso - vamos, continuemos

Llegaron hasta donde había una lápida antigua con una forma muy rara que estaba fechada a principios de siglo, y su leyenda era aún más rara todavía.

" _Oh, alma errante de la Ciudad de los Muertos. Alguna vez iluminaste mi vida y le diste calor a mi pobre espíritu. Más hoy tu yaces cruelmente sin aliento, caminando por siempre entre los muros de los desposeídos"_

Creo que sé lo que es esto – dijo Lorna - Es una leyenda urbana antigua de la que ya casi nadie se acuerda. Hace muchos años mucha gente había visto salir una figura fantasmagórica de esta tumba y hay muchos testimonios de esto. Los familiares del muerto decidieron poner esta leyenda y nunca más volvieron a ocuparse de la tumba, supongo que por miedo.

Algunas nubes taparon la luna nuevamente volviendo a quedar a oscuras por unos instantes. Ashley sintió que Lorna agarraba fuertemente su mano.

Sigamos – le dijo –

No muy lejos de allí pudieron ver la puerta principal sintiendo un gran alivio. A la derecha se podía escuchar gente conversando, y con toda seguridad eran los cuidadores del cementerio por lo que las chicas se movieron muy silenciosamente tratando de que no las vieran

Bien, desde aquí ya podremos saber exactamente la ubicación de la tumba de Melissa – susurró la joven –

Siguieron las instrucciones que Elisa les había dado, y pudieron encontrar el panteón. Ashley sacó la llave su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba el féretro de su querida amiga. Ella no pudo evitar la tristeza al verlo.

Lorna sacó de su cartera el último capítulo de Lizzy que Ashley había realizado.

¿Tenemos que abrir el féretro?

No podremos. A diferencia de otros países, aquí tienen la costumbre de cubrir el cadáver con una lámina de acero debajo de la tapa, la cual es soldada antes de cerrar el ataúd. Necesitaríamos herramientas para removerla, y el ruido que haríamos retumbaría en todo el cementerio. Creo que será suficiente con levantar un poco el ataúd y poner el cuaderno abajo. Ven, vamos a hacerlo

Entre las dos pudieron levantarlo lo suficiente para poder deslizar el cuaderno que quedó debajo de donde estaría la cabeza de Melissa. Y allí quedaría para siempre ya que el ataúd lo ocultó de tal manera que nadie podía verlo a menos que alguna vez decidieran exhumar el cadáver, lo cual era muy improbable.

Bien, misión cumplida – dijo Ashley -ahora tenemos que irnos antes que comience a amanecer y nos vean.

No volveré por el lugar en que vinimos. Ese sitio me espeluzna. No me importa si los cuidadores nos retan o nos echan a patadas, prefiero eso antes que volver a pasar por ese lugar - se empecinó Lorna –

Ellos no se conformarán con retarnos, probablemente llamarán a la policía y estaremos en un lío. Tenemos que salir sin que nos vean.

Pero la tumba antigua…

La rodearemos, no te preocupes

Salieron del panteón haciendo el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta con llave, y caminaron hasta encontrar el muro que rodeaba el cementerio. No tan lejos de ahí, en diagonal, podía verse la tan temida tumba. El silencio era total y ya no se escuchaba el parloteo de los guardias.

Ven, – le susurró a Lorna – mientras continuaban caminando

En un momento tuvo la misma extraña sensación que cuando estaba sola en su casa y sintió que alguien observaba. Instintivamente se dio vuelta para ver, y al lado de la tumba antigua había una figura blanca que no habían visto antes, y que estaba mirando hacia ellas fijamente. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse violentamente, y su amiga se dio cuenta de eso.

¿Qué sucede?

Por unos segundos vaciló en decirle, pero luego pensó que no sería justo porque fue ella quien le había contado de la leyenda y tenía derecho a saber

mira hacia allá - le dijo señalando el lugar

Lorna dio un fuerte grito al ver a la figura que las observaba, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por los guardias. Pudieron oír cómo se pusieron en movimiento dirigiéndose hacia donde ellas estaban.

Apúrate, trepa por favor – dijo Ashley entrelazando sus dos manos y poniéndolas cerca de su pie para que pisara sobre ellas y poder levantarla hacia arriba. Pero Lorna no reaccionaba, estaba como petrificada sin poder moverse del miedo. Ashley no tuvo más opción que agacharse y meter la cabeza entre las piernas de su amiga, poniéndose de pie nuevamente con ella sentada en sus hombros.

Trepa - le gritó - ahora puedes hacerlo-

Al ver que estaba tan cerca de la cornisa Lorna pudo sobreponerse a su miedo y subió dejándose caer por el otro lado. Los guardias estaban ya demasiado cerca y Ashley no podía subir sin tener alguna ayuda. Decidió encontrar la parte desnivelada por donde habían entrado.

Corrió a toda prisa sin despegarse del muro para no perderse, olvidándose de los guardias y del fantasma y pensando que tenía que salir de ahí como sea. Los guardias habían quedado atrás pero ese bullicio la había hecho sentir acompañada por unos momentos, mientras que ahora se encontraba corriendo en la más completa oscuridad y soledad. Pensó en Lizzy, en lo sola que se habría sentido caminando por la carretera sin contar con la ayuda de nadie y expuesta a cualquier peligro.

No muy lejos de donde estaba pudo divisar la pared desnivelada. Unas gigantescas estatuas - que bajo la luz de la luna lucían terroríficas - parecían indicar el camino, pero se propuso no mirarlas ni prestarle atención. Finalmente llegó hasta ese lugar y escaló la pared saltando hacia la vereda, afuera del cementerio. Dio un gran suspiro de alivio para saber que todo había quedado atrás.

"Lizzy lo logró, y yo también" – pensó –

Corrió en sentido contrario por la vereda, - esta vez sintiéndose libre y sin ningún temor - hasta que encontró a Lorna, que había cruzado la calle y estaba parada en la vereda opuesta, esperándola. Al ver a Ashley se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con una gran alegría

tenía mucho miedo, - y aún lo tengo - pero no quería irme sin ti. Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste, te arriesgaste a que te atrapen por salvarme

bueno, no podía permitir que a mi novia le pase algo malo - respondió, dándole un beso en la boca –

¿tu novia?

Sí. Si tú quieres

¡claro que sí! Dijo Lorna abrazándola nuevamente y dándole un beso apasionado

Un sonido de pasos agitados provenía desde adentro del cementerio interrumpiendo el romántico momento

Son los guardias. Están buscando por todos partes a los intrusos

busquemos el auto y salgamos de esta zona de una vez. Quiero volver a mi casa. No, a nuestra casa - corrigió sonriéndole –

de acuerdo querida - dijo Lorna sintiéndose feliz-

Cuando llegaron y entraron a la propiedad vieron que todo estaba en su lugar. Ashley miró el reloj, - eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada - y todos los muebles deberían estar tirados como cada vez que sucedían los fenómenos paranormales.

¿Crees que todo ha terminado?

Parece que sí, pero lo comprobaremos mañana cuando llegue al momento. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha, comemos algo, y nos vamos a la cama? Después de todo lo que pasamos nos merecemos un buen descanso – propuso Ashley-

Es una excelente idea, estoy exhausta

Esa noche durmieron plácidamente, y estaban tan agotadas que se despertaron en la misma posición en que se habían quedado dormidas.

Al día siguiente cada una fue a sus respectivos trabajos y después pasaron el resto del día juntas. Al anochecer las dos estaban a la expectativa y ansiosas de que llegara la temida hora para ver qué sucedía.

Finalmente cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora las dos se sentaron en el sillón, abrazándose

Suceda lo que suceda siempre estaré contigo – afirmó Lorna mientras buscaba la boca de Ashley con la suya –

Lo mismo digo, mi amor

Ambas se dejaron llevar por ese beso sensual y profundo que olvidaron por completo estar a la expectativa de la hora. Cuando se separaron se percataron que eran las 3:03 de la mañana. Nada había sucedido. Las dos chicas se alegraron mucho y Lorna dio un grito – esta vez, de alegría -

Finalmente todo terminó. Ahora podremos tener una vida normal sin sentir ningún temor

debemos celebrar esto – respondió Ashley - Y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa besando a su novia en la boca y en el cuello, excitándola, mientras acariciaba sus pechos

Hicieron el amor en el sofá sin ninguna prisa, sintiendo sus caricias, sus besos, saciándose mutuamente…

Desde ese día nunca más volvió a suceder nada extraño.

La pesadilla había terminado pero esta relación de pareja recién comenzaba y ambas la disfrutarían al máximo.

F I N.


End file.
